Nova Companhia
by July Evans
Summary: James Potter é fã de romances policiais. Ele só não esperava que fosse encontrar uma nova companhia nas prateleiras de uma livraria. [ONESHOT - JILY - UA]
**Disclaimer:** Esses dois personagens lindos não são meus, são da J.K. Rowling. Não ganho tostão com essas coisas aqui.

* * *

 **Nova Companhia**

 _Por July Evans_

— Boa tarde. Preciso de ajuda, estou procurando por um livro nessa seção.

James se aproximou de um atendente que estava próximo a uma garota ruiva, bem ao lado da seção de livros de romances policiais.

— Pois não, em que posso ajudá-lo? - O atendente perguntou num tom de voz bem solícito.

— Estou procurando pelo novo romance de Robert Galbraith.

A garota ruiva virou a cabeça para a direção de James, mas rapidamente desviou a atenção para a prateleira de novo. O atendente sorriu, como se James tivesse lhe dado uma informação muito engraçada e disse aos dois que voltava em um minuto. James colocou a mão nos bolsos do casaco e olhou por uns instantes para a garota a sua frente. Ela parecia sorrir da mesma forma que o atendente, como se tivesse alguma piada que James havia perdido.

— Fã de romances policiais? - A garota perguntou, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, sem tirar a atenção dos livros.

— Bastante. - James se limitou a dizer e aproveitou o momento para observar melhor essa garota.

Os cabelos dela eram bem acaju e estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Ela era mais baixa que ele consideravelmente, vestia um short jeans e uma camiseta de manga 7/8 escura. Sua pele era bem alva e várias sardas eram visíveis por ela.

A garota percebeu que James a encarava e se virou para ele, encarando-o também, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, demonstrando que não se sentia intimidada pelo olhar dele. James iria puxar assunto com ela, mas não teve oportunidade, pois o atendente voltava para perto deles, com o livro solicitado em mãos.

— Então... - O atendente começou a falar, um pouco sem jeito, olhando de James para a garota. - Infelizmente só há mais um exemplar do livro que vocês pediram. Por causa da seção de autógrafos que teve aqui no final de semana, os exemplares se esgotaram muito rápido.

James entendera agora porque a garota sorrira momentos atrás. Eles foram até lá para comprarem o mesmo livro.

— Bem, a moça perguntou primeiro por ele... - O atendente tentava se justificar com James.

— Tudo bem, você pode ficar com ele. - James e a garota falaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, depois cada um sorriu diante da situação.

O atendente olhou de um para o outro e sorriu junto com eles.

— Olha, isso já aconteceu aqui algumas vezes. - Ele disse. - Por que vocês dois não tomam um café na nossa lanchonete e decidem quem vai ficar com o livro? Não posso decidir por vocês.

James e a garota se entreolharam e ela acabou por falar sorrindo.

— Por mim tudo bem.

O atendente os encaminhou para a parte detrás da loja, onde havia um balcão de um pequeno café e algumas mesas espalhadas ao redor, cada uma contando com apenas um par de cadeiras. James e a garota se sentaram e logo foram atendidos por outro funcionário.

— Eu quero um cappuccino chocolate, por gentileza. - A garota pediu sem olhar para o cardápio, como se não fosse a primeira vez ela estivesse naquele lugar.

— Expresso, por favor. - James pediu e dispensou o atendente.

Assim que ficaram a sós, ambos se encararam por alguns instantes, sorrisos enviesados em seus rostos.

— Bem, precisamos definir os critérios que levaremos em conta para decidir quem ficará com o livro. - James disse.

— Ou podemos nos conhecer primeiro e analisarmos quem tem mais motivos para levar este único exemplar para casa. - A garota propôs. - Começando pelo básico: qual o seu nome?

James riu da objetividade da garota.

— James. O seu é?

— Lily. Quantos livros você leu nos últimos quinze dias?

— Não sei, talvez três. - James riu com o teor da pergunta. - E você?

— Seis. Quantos fictícios e quantos teóricos?

— Um literário e dois teóricos. Você?

— Dois teóricos e quatro literários. - Ela sorriu triunfante.

— Uau. Me fala qual foi um desses literários que você leu.

— O Chamado do Cuco. – Ela respondeu sorrindo mais ainda.

— Claro que sim. – James concordou sorrindo e olhou para o exemplar do livro de Robert Galbraith em cima da mesa, entre os dois. – Só por curiosidade: você dormiu ou ingeriu alguma comida durante esses quinze dias?

Lily gargalhou.

— Obviamente. Digamos que eu sou uma leitora muito ávida. – Ela acrescentou diante do olhar descrente dele. – Talvez eu não saia muito de casa. Livros são excelentes companhias.

O atendente apareceu com os pedidos, enquanto James pensava em qual assunto abordar com Lily, que até então estava em vantagem na disputa.

— Você estuda, Lily? – Ele observou que ela não deveria ter mais do que 20 anos, que era a sua idade.

— Sim.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: tão amante de livros e de romances policiais, você dever cursar jornalismo, acertei?

— Não.

— Letras?

— Também não. – Ela continuou sorrindo e isso estava deixando James cada vez mais intrigado (e envolvido com ela).

— Você faz algum curso de humanas? – James tentou um último palpite, ao que Lily apenas meneou com a cabeça. – Desisto! Você pode me dizer qual curso é?

— Engenharia dos Materiais.

James quase entornou o seu café quando ouviu a resposta de Lily. Nunca imaginava essa resposta! Não vindo daquela garota tão bonita e sorridente.

— Você é da área de exatas e ainda tem tempo para ler esse tanto de livros não correlacionados a sua área?

— E por que você acha que não são correlacionados? – Lily questionou e se aproximou mais da mesa, apoiando seus cotovelos sobre ela. – Romances policiais e raciocínio lógico, pensamento calculista... Você faz qual curso, James?

— Engenharia Mecânica. – Ele riu da coincidência, ao que Lily o acompanhou. – Você tem razão.

Os dois ficaram uns instantes em silêncio, cada um terminando seu respectivo café. James queria conhecer mais aquela garota, mas esse clima de perguntas e respostas era o que mais o estava cativando. Descobrir que suas expectativas sobre ela nem sempre estavam certas deixava tudo mais interessante.

— Você pode ficar com o livro. É óbvio que a companhia dele será mais bem aproveitada por você. – Lily sorriu lindamente e puxou o livro da mesa.

— Obrigada! Eu estou precisando de novas companhias.

Ela tirou uma caneta da bolsa e começou a escrever algo na contracapa do livro. James se levantou e Lily o olhou surpresa para ele.

— Vou pagar os nossos cafés. – Ele disse e a garota voltou a escrever no livro com muita empolgação.

James não quis falar na hora, mas enquanto estava na fila do caixa, decidiu que convidaria Lily mais uma vez para tomar café e conhecê-la melhor dessa forma. Poderia ser até mesmo ali naquele café, para ele ir descobrindo aos poucos sobre aquela sorridente garota de cabelos ruivos.

Mas James não esperava que fosse encontrar a mesa vazia ao retornar. Muito menos esperava encontrar o livro, que até pouco tempo atrás era objeto de disputa entre os dois, sobre a mesa, como se aquela conversa entre eles não tivesse acontecido. Olhou para todos os cantos da loja e nenhum sinal dela. Aquela garota realmente era muito imprevisível.

Ele se encaminhou para o outro caixa, dessa vez para pagar pelo livro, quando se lembrou de um detalhe. Abriu a capa e riu imediatamente com o que Lily escrevera ali. Havia um número de telefone, porém os últimos três dígitos estavam apenas marcados por um asterisco. Lily escrevera uma equação diferencial logo abaixo e, por fim, a seguinte frase: _Me liga. Eu realmente estou precisando de uma nova companhia._

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi, pessoas!

Ontem foi aniversário de uma pessoa muito fofa, muito querida e muito das exatas, a Macri! Não tinha planejado escrever uma fanfic pra ela, mas pouco depois das 00h00, estava eu tomando banho e esse plot me arrebatou completamente. Tive que escrevê-lo. Então essa oneshot é dedicada à minha menina das exatas favorita! Macri, ia ficar muito legal, mas o país resolveu ficar uma desgraça ontem, acabando com o meu ânimo totalmente e influenciando no conteúdo aqui. Fiquei meio arrasada, você deve me entender, mas felizmente consegui terminar a tempo.

E aí, gostaram? Essa oneshot é cheia de discursos da Macri, que até ajudou em alguns deles. HAUHAUAHAUAHAUHA

Não se esqueçam de comentar, clicar no "gostei", favoritar, compartilhar nas redes sociais... Huahsuhaushauahuaha

Beijos,

July Evans


End file.
